Quantum dots (QDs) or colloidal nanocrystals (NCs) are of particular interest for their size-tunable and shape-tunable optical, electrical, and magnetic properties as well as their propensity to self-assemble from solution into nanostructured solids. To control the NC growth and to stabilize NC dispersions in solution, organic surfactants, or ligands, are used. These NCs can be formed into thin films used in the construction of electronics and optoelectronics. Doping of NC thin films is of particular interest in the field of semiconductor nanocrystals due to the challenges it has presented.